


Letters

by nztina



Series: The Countryside and Other Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Year In The Countryside, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina
Summary: A collection of letters to and from characters within the Countryside universe. Let me know if you have any particular letters you would like to read! xx
Relationships: Dorothy Owens/Frederick Owens, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: The Countryside and Other Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830613
Comments: 64
Kudos: 61





	1. A Special Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my friends! I'm back again!
> 
> I'm still in the process of planning out another multi-chapter story within the Countryside universe but I thought it would be a nice little treat for you to have these letters every so often. I love letters, you may have guessed that from the previous story, and I figured we could all use some more. The letters won't be in any order and I'll post them from time to time when I have a new idea for one. Let me know how you like this one!
> 
> Thank you all for reading x

_A letter from Draco Malfoy to Luna Lovegood._

_September 2004_

To my Luna,

I hope you and Rolf are having a marvellous holiday in Cuba. Hermione told me Cuba is famous for some sort of drink called “rum” and I think you should probably bring a bottle back for me (and not Hermione…). I know you don’t have any Floo reception so I’m sending this with a long-distance owl that I’ve rented out. Fingers crossed that it gets to you. I am writing because I want to tell you some special news, and I figured you might not want me to wait until I see you again in November. Hermione wanted to hold off until we were totally certain, but you’re the closest thing I have to a sister and I need to share this with someone before I burst. She’s pregnant! We’re having a baby. Oh, Merlin, writing the actual words down is making me feel like throwing up. (She has been throwing up, actually. Every morning.) I’m going to be a father! 

We’ve decided on which room will be the nursery - the smallest bedroom upstairs, with the window seat you like. Hermione wants to paint the room yellow, I want to paint it green. You can break the tie. We’ve also gone crazy with baby stuff. In order to escape the talons of Rita Skeeter, we did a lot of shopping overseas. We now have a crib, a changing table, toys, picture books, bottles, a breast pump (I still don’t understand this contraption but I have a few months to figure it out), lots of clothes and lots of other things. I’ve also bought a load of books about babies. I figure they’ll help me to not be totally useless when the time comes (hopefully). There’s so much to learn. I’m quite terrified.

I still can’t believe you’re the mother of twin baby boys. How do you do it? How do you take care of them, Luna? How was Rolf when they were first born? My whole world just grew one person bigger and I’m freaking out like a mad man. I don’t know how I’m going to do this. It’s all very well to talk about it and think about it, but in reality, I’m totally lost. On top of that, Hermione’s being so stubborn. She won’t rest, she won’t let anyone help her, and she stays in the shop hours after closing. Every time I ask her to put her feet up, she snaps at me and tells me that she’s fine. I know she’s getting more and more tired but I don’t know how to persuade her to relax. Maybe you can suggest it to her in your next letter?

How are the boys? I feel like I should have asked at the start of the letter. Hermione and I discussed it, and we’d like you and Rolf to be godparents to our kid, if it’s okay with you. It works out well, considering we’re godparents to Lorcan and Lysander. Hermione says to give them each a big kiss from us. We miss seeing you all, and can’t wait for you to get home. Also, all the crazy animals living in your house are still alive and healthy, mostly because I’ve hired a house-elf to babysit them. You and I both knew that you asking me to keep an eye on your pets was a risky move, and I think it’s better for all parties involved if I don’t actually have a part in their wellbeing. 

I have to go, I’m expecting some important customers into the apothecary this morning and I haven’t even changed into my work robes. If this letter actually gets to you, I’ll write a longer one soon. We miss you. Stay safe, and have a load of fun.

Love you,

Draco 

P.S. I don’t know if you can get your hands on a DVD player where you’re staying, but you must watch this film called “Castaway”. Brilliant film with Tom Hanks. I love the man. He’s my favourite Muggle, apart from my in-laws. 


	2. Dear Lucius - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Nicole B., who left me such a lovely comment on the first chapter, as well as a request for a letter from Draco to Lucius. I've decided that I'll be writing quite a few letters to Lucius so this is Part I. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_A letter from Draco Malfoy to Lucius Malfoy, ℅ Azkaban Mailing Services_

_August 2000_

To Lucius,

I don’t know what your mental state is, now that you’ve been in Azkaban for over two years. You were always a weak man so I can guess you’re not fully sane anymore. I cannot call you Father, and I expect that you would not call me your son either - if you had the chance. I have put off writing this letter for weeks now, but I suppose you have a right to know. I have heard that prisoners are able to read The Daily Prophet, so this will not be anything out of the blue. 

I asked Hermione Granger to marry me. She and I have been together for a while now, and I love her. The wedding is next summer. Do you remember Hermione? I assume you do, as she was tortured in front of you in the Manor a couple of years ago. By the way, I sold the Manor and gave the money from the sale to a house-elf rights group. Hermione and I live in a wonderful village. We own a bookshop. You will never see it. I hope you never see the sky again, or breath fresh air ever again.

If I’m honest, I suppose I am really writing to you for myself, more than just to tell you about my upcoming marriage. I want you to read these words and feel your blood boil. Here are the facts for you: 1. I have a job. I work hard and I have a dream to become a businessman. I refuse to be a lazy excuse for a human being and live off the massive fortune that I have inherited. 2. I am marrying a Muggle-born witch. She has more brains, beauty, and goodness than any pure-blood alive. I will be a better husband to her than you ever were to Mother. I will spend every day trying to make my wife happy, and I will give her the best life that I can. 3. My children will be half-bloods. The heirs to the Malfoy line, to the fortune, to everything. They will never see you. They will never know you. I will love my family in a way that you never could. I will not put them in danger the way you did. 4. My children will have a set of Muggle grandparents who are the most wonderful people I know. Do you know what I call Hermione’s father? I call him 'Dad'. 

When you die, your name will be forgotten. You won’t matter to anyone. Your ex-wife is in love with someone who is good to her. She lives freely, and she is safe. She never has to worry about what tomorrow will bring, not the way she did when she was married to you. I am happier now than I ever was as your son. I have so much pride in my work and in my life. All of the hate you gave me has gone away. All of my prejudice, it no longer consumes me. Mother and I live our lives in peace. There are so many things I want to say to you, so much anger that is still buried inside me, but I have better things to do than let you have any more of my time. My fiancée is waiting for me at home. 

Draco


	3. First-Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends! Here's the third letter. 
> 
> It was difficult to write in the mind of an eleven-year-old. I'm pretty sure I sucked at it. 
> 
> Also, in case you missed it, I’ve started the multi-chapter fic! It’s the next one in this series so you can read the first chapter after this xx
> 
> Notes at the bottom of the story!

_A letter from Carina Granger-Malfoy to her parents_

_September 2016 - Second week at Hogwarts_

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

Hogwarts is AMAZING! I love it. It is so pretty. I love the lake. I like to go and sit there and study. I have made friends with some of the other girls and boys in my year. Professor McGonagall told me to give you her love, and Uncle Neville said that too, but he also told me I’m not allowed to call him Uncle Neville in class. I have to call him Professor Longbottom. I wonder if Alice will have to call him Professor Longbottom next year. Lorcan and Lysander showed me around on the weekend and then James came and sat with us at lunchtime. I like having so many of my friends already at school. I think there are a few Muggle-born kids who feel lonely because they don’t have any friends yet. I promise I’ll be extra nice to them, Daddy, just like you asked me to be. Also, Lorcan showed me your Quidditch trophy! It’s so OLD! No offence, Daddy.

We are studying your book in class, Mummy. Isn’t that funny? I have read it already but I have to read it again. I get a lot of weird looks sometimes from older kids, but James told me he gets them, too. Some kids ask me about my parents. Especially about why you guys got married. It’s okay. I don’t mind. I guess they are just curious. Also, Mummy, you and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron are in this giant framed photo in one of the corridors, did you know that? It’s HUGE. You are smiling at the camera and waving. You all have dirt and blood on your faces so it must have been taken just after the war ended. Uncle Harry’s glasses are broken.

Uncle Hagrid has invited me over for tea so I’m going to go now. I miss you and Leo and Caela so much. Please give them a kiss from me and tell them I’ll be home soon for the Christmas holidays. Teddy told me to tell you he's coming home then too. I will write to you again later. Tell Aunty Luna thank you for sending the Nargle repellant spray. Also tell Granny to stop sending presents every day, because my friends will think I’m horrible and spoilt.

Love you,

Carina

P.S. I promise I’m not reading anyone’s mind. I PROMISE.

P. P. S. I got into Ravenclaw, please don’t be mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Carina is chaotic. I don't know if you can tell that from her letter. 
> 
> \- Carina has siblings! You'll find out more soon! (Caela is pronounced like Kayla, but after the constellation Caelum. Leo is obviously after the constellation Leo.)
> 
> \- Neville and Pansy named their firstborn daughter Alice in honour of Neville's mother. Their second daughter is Francesca after Frank, Neville's father.
> 
> \- Narcissa dotes on her grandchildren and continues to spoil them, even after getting told off by both Hermione and Draco. 
> 
> \- Carina is in Ravenclaw because she inherited her parents' intelligence. She also inherited her father's cunning and her mother's bravery, but Ravenclaw was the best fit. The sorting hat took her choice into account. She didn't want to be in her parents' old houses because she wanted to write her own destiny. 
> 
> \- Carina quickly learns how to break the rules without getting caught, as she is very close friends with Harry and Ginny's son, James. She is also a very talented Legilimens, much like Queenie Goldstein from Fantastic Beasts. She has a natural gift and has been trained to be able to close it off by her father, so her gift doesn't it to overwhelm her.


	4. My Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another letter for you!
> 
> This time, we get to see a proper letter from Draco to Hermione, unlike the crap one he sent her in A Year in the Countryside. I think you all were relatively annoyed with him for writing that, so here's my offering to you.
> 
> I hope you like it!

_A letter from Draco Malfoy to Hermione Granger-Malfoy._

_August 2010 - during the International Potioneering Society's Annual Assembly, held in Geneva, Switzerland._

My darling, 

It feels odd writing to you instead of just calling you through the Floo, but you’re probably quite busy with the babies and I’d hate to disturb you if you are. I’d feel even worse if you were sleeping. The Assembly is going well, way better than last year. One week down, one to go. Last week was more about introductions and general speeches; this coming week will be about innovation, the education sector and careers. We’ve already had so many fantastic speakers. Next year, let’s go together. The children will be old enough to be without both of us and Mother can babysit.

Prof. Slughorn is here in Geneva, just like you said he would be. He’s conducting some lectures for the Mastery students that are attending this year. I assume he's also trying to scope out a replacement for his position when he finally retires. Not sure how well that's going as he got totally hammered on the first night - open bar - and I’m pretty sure he’s stayed drunk ever since. I bet you will smile when I tell you that I’ve received several job offers (none of which I would ever consider, of course) and…you’ll never believe it but we won an award for the apothecary at the awards ceremony last night! It was in the “ _Outstanding Modern Apothecary_ ” category and we won gold. We did it, my love. The trophy will look good sitting on the mantel. I’m enclosing a photo of me accepting it. I got one of the guys at my table to take it on the polaroid camera. Did I ever say how much I love that contraption? Muggle ingenuity at its finest. 

I bought you two bottles of that perfume you like, and some extra presents that I’ll keep a secret until I get home. I hope you don’t mind but I got Carina and Leo one toy each. Nothing extravagant, I promise, especially after your parents and Mother decided to throw a bloody carnival for Carina’s birthday. It will be a real fall back to earth when the kid goes to Hogwarts. I also bought a few jams and preserves for your parents to add to their collection. Don’t tell, I’m going to surprise them at dinner next month.

I know you were planning to visit Dorothy and Freddie’s graves at the church this weekend, so give them my best and tell them I’ll come to visit them when I get back. Give Carina and Leo a hug and kiss from me and tell them I’ll be home soon. Be safe, don’t work too hard, and don’t forget to have a cup of tea in the afternoons. I’m sorry I’m not there to make it for you. I’ll be home soon.

With all my love,

Draco

P.S. I always seem to forget how lucky I am to have you and the kids, but this trip has been a reminder. I miss you terribly. I’m counting the hours until I can kiss you. The days are exhausting because there are so many things to do, but I’ve barely gotten any sleep this whole week. It’s difficult without you lying next to me. How can I be expected to sleep without your hair in my face, blocking my airways? I’ve gotten too used to it, now breathing normally at night is near impossible.

P.P.S. Seriously, I’m the luckiest bastard alive. I had a dream last night of the time we shared a bottle of firewhisky in sixth-year. Do you remember that night? Thank you for giving me a second chance back then. You always say that I was the one responsible for our relationship starting in Churchbury but it was really you, during those nights in our alcove. Anyway, I seriously need to finish this letter because I have to get ready for a conference this morning. I love you to the stars and back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> \- In this letter, Carina is 5 and Leo is 2. Baby Caela isn't part of the picture yet. She comes along in 2012. 
> 
> \- Draco's a softie but he still has a bit of Slytherin left in him.
> 
> \- Professor Slughorn is still alive and kicking!
> 
> \- Hermione probably does half-suffocate Draco with her hair when they are sleeping.
> 
> \- Draco is no longer shunned by wizarding society like he was in the years following the war. The prejudice surrounding him (and his family name) is gone and he is now a respected member of the International Potioneering Society. It probably helped that he married Hermione Granger.
> 
> -Draco unashamedly embraces Muggle technology. He bought himself a car and his father-in-law is teaching him to drive.


	5. In Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a fun little idea I had this Sunday night. Notes at the bottom for more details!
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

_All of the mail that Carina Granger-Malfoy received on a Tuesday in November, 2018_

_A howler from her mother:_

_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO RECKLESS, CARINA! YOU ARE SUCH A SMART GIRL, AND YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE COMMON SENSE! RUNNING AN ILLEGAL DUELLING CLUB? YOU ARE THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHAT IN MERLIN’S GOOD NAME WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU’VE SCARED US ALL TO DEATH! YOUR FATHER AND I HAD AN EMERGENCY FLOO CALL FROM YOUR HEADMISTRESSES AT 3AM THIS MORNING! I AM ABSOLUTELY HORRIFIED!_

_ALSO, TELL LEO WE HOPE HE’S ENJOYING SCHOOL! I KNOW YOU’RE IN DIFFERENT HOUSES BUT I EXPECT YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HIM! HE’S EASILY LED!_

Leo, darling, if you’re listening, we’re so proud of you for getting such good marks already. We knew you could do it. Uncle Neville says you’re really settling in well into Gryffindor. Daddy wants you to try out for the Quidditch team during the next round of tryouts but don’t feel pressured! Make sure you get James to help you practice! Love you!

_WE LOVE YOU TOO, CARINA, BUT YOU ARE SKATING ON SOME PRETTY THIN ICE! BEHAVE YOURSELF OR THERE WILL BE EXTREME CONSEQUENCES!_

— — — — — — — — — — 

_A letter from her father:_

Young lady, 

You are in so much trouble. Your mother is on a warpath and I’m not sure if her howler will reach you before this does. Since she’s already yelled at you for doing something dangerous and reckless (which, by the way, is BAD and part of me is disappointed in you), I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you taking such cunning initiative. A duelling club? Brilliant. Did you charge to get in? I wish I had thought of it when I was your age. I’m surprised that you got caught - you’re my daughter, you should be sneakier. I really wonder how you were sorted into Ravenclaw when you’re clearly a Slytherin at heart, but according to your mother, that’s not my problem and I shouldn’t dwell on it. 

Anyway. What I’m trying, and failing miserably, to say is that you need to be a little more sensible in the future, sweetheart. Enough of this behaviour, please. I know it was only disarming duels but you could have been seriously injured. If you weren’t the daughter of a war heroine who saved the world, I think your punishment would be more severe than detention every day for two terms. Use that brain of yours. You’re a smart girl and your mother didn’t risk her life during her time at Hogwarts for you to go and get expelled. We’re proud of you but don’t take that for granted.. Channel your energy into something more productive. If you want to practice duelling, let your DADA professor know and perhaps she can start a legal club for duelling practice. (Maybe wait a year or two before you bring it up, though.)

Be safe, Carina. Also, wish Uncle Neville for his wedding anniversary tomorrow and send Aunt Pansy a card as soon as you can so it gets to her in time. You can use this owl, I’ve borrowed it from Uncle Rolf since mine is currently on its way to Paris to tell your Granny to stop sending you presents. One of the many punishments your mother has imposed. 

Love you,

Dad

— — — — — — — — — —

_A letter from her godfather:_

Dear Carina,

You are in such deep shit. Fantastic idea for a duelling club, though. Your dad and I were very impressed - he says he’s already written to you but I wanted to add my congratulations. You are the perfect mix of your parents: clever and cunning. However, your mother already came through the Floo this morning to tell me that this little “mishap” is partly my influence so don’t tell her that I’m writing to you. I’m very proud, though. Bad luck on getting caught. 

Here’s my fortnightly piece of wisdom for you: put your smarts to better use, and if you must get up to mischief, do it with more caution and awareness. I’m almost certain James had a hand in this whole charade, but if you’ve taken the fall for him, you’re more your mother’s daughter than I could ever have imagined. That being said, don’t do it again — understood? He needs to face the consequences of his actions, too. 

Your aunt and I are coming up to Hogwarts for our troublemaker’s quidditch match next Friday so we’ll see you then. Can you get him to write to us, please? We all know he’s very popular but I think one letter a month isn’t too much to ask. I hope you and Albus are enjoying third-year so far. I wouldn't know about how he's doing since he also does not write. Thank goodness for Lily, who send a letter every three days. Give her a kiss from me.

Love, 

Uncle Harry

— — — — — — — — — —

_A large parcel from her paternal grandmother:_

Darling,

I’m in Paris for the week but I can’t talk for long because I’m going out for brunch in about two minutes. Oscar says hello, by the way. I was in this sweet little boutique yesterday and I found the most wonderful cloak for you to wear this winter. Don’t let your parents find out I’m sending it because they’re both spoilsports. I hope you enjoy it. 

All my love,

Grand-mère (It sounds so much younger than Granny, don’t you think?)

— — — — — — — — — —

_A note, passed to her during lunch, from her co-conspirator:_

Dot, 

Thanks for not ratting me out about the duelling club. Mum would have pulled me out of the match. Heard you got detention for ages. Also heard Aunt Hermione’s howler. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.

James x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> \- Carina is getting the hang of being naughty without anyone finding out. She still has a way to go. Don't worry, she was just trying to run a disarming duelling club, not one where anyone was throwing dangerous curses or hexes at each other. Obviously not okay, but she thought it was a good idea at the time, and made about twenty-five Galleons, all of which was confiscated by Headmistress McGonagall. 
> 
> \- Draco is clearly not an authoritative parent, so Hermione has to be the one to lay down the law. She hates being the bad cop but Draco is useless at punishments so she doesn't have a choice.
> 
> \- Harry and Carina's relationship is just like Sirius and Harry's. He is not a sobering influence in her life. All of Harry and Ginny's kids are at Hogwarts now, James in fifth-year, Albus in third with Carina, and Lily in first with Leo.
> 
> \- Granny Narcissa will never be able to stop spoiling her grandchildren.
> 
> \- Neville is head of Gryffindor house. Leo is in Gryffindor (Leo the lion, ha!) and he is a very sweet boy. Lily is his best friend at school. 
> 
> \- Although they are not mentioned here, Lorcan and Lysander are also friends with Carina and James but they are too sweet-natured to get involved with their friends' schemes. 
> 
> \- James is his father's son, i.e. he's a naughty kid with a heart of gold. He and Carina are the best of friends, even though they are two years apart. 
> 
> \- James calls Carina "Dot" for two reasons: 1. Dot is a nickname for Dorothy, which is her middle name, and 2. because when they were little, Carina explained to him that the constellation "Carina" was a bunch of dots in the sky. The name stuck.
> 
> What did you think?


	6. Granger, Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are just some of the few letters that Draco never sent to Hermione...
> 
> and one that he did send!
> 
> Enjoy x

_1992 - Second Year_

NOT SENT

To Granger,

I am sorry I called you a mudblood. My father says it sometimes but my mother told me it isn’t a good word to use. I think my father is scary, sometimes. Not to me. But to other people. If I made you cry, I want you to know that I didn’t mean it. I swear. 

Draco Malfoy

— — — — — — — — — — 

_1993 - Second Year_

NOT SENT

To Granger,

I saw you in the hospital wing today. I had a bloody nose and I saw you. I don’t know if being Petrified is painful, but I hope that you are not in pain. You’ll be happy to know that your stupid friends are lost without you. 

It’s weird without you in class. Hurry up and get better.

Malfoy

— — — — — — — — — —

_1995 - Fourth Year_

NOT SENT

Granger, 

I didn’t mean to hex you. I was being a dick, but it wasn’t even meant for you. I know you probably would still be mad if I had actually hit Potter but I feel horrible that it got you instead. I don’t know why I get so impulsive and reckless. I don’t know why I always hurt you.

I’m sorry.

Malfoy

— — — — — — — — — — 

_1995 - Fourth Year_

Hermione,

One of my mates smuggled a bottle of Firewhisky in his robes. We’ve been drinking. 

You looked really beautiful tonight. Krum is a lucky bastard. 

Weasley is just a bastard.

I heard you arguing with him. He made you cry.

I would have come and talked to you but I didn’t really fancy getting hexed. If it’s any consolation, I had a rotten night, myself.

I wish I could have asked you to dance. 

I’ll never send this letter, but it hurts to write that. I really wish we could have danced. 

It’s my fault that we didn’t. 

It’s always going to be my fault. 

Did I say you looked beautiful tonight? You always do. 

But tonight was different. Everyone saw you tonight. Not just me.

Love,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, he was drunk when he sent her a pathetic, mopey letter after the Yule Ball. However, in true high-school-boy fashion, he forgot to actually sign his name before sending the letter. Hermione didn't know it was him until a few years later. 
> 
> I'm sorry this list of letters is so short. I'm trying to write another chapter of The Alcove tonight for you so I can post it within the next few hours, and I'm also trying to sort out the logistics of writing a Dramione fanfic set in a sort of "Downton Abbey" alternate universe - Mary/Matthew style but without the death part. The whole character situation is proving harder than I thought, even though I spent half an hour running through ideas while sitting in the dentist's chair today. Will Harry take the place of Tom Branson? Who knows?
> 
> Good grief!
> 
> See you soon,
> 
> xx nztina

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know x


End file.
